It is known that operation of chemical, physical or electronic systems may produce potentially dangerous gasses, where such gasses may be toxic and/or explosive. Additionally, while other gasses may not be dangerous there may still be valuable reasons to monitor their concentrations. It is therefore considered desirable to provide a simple, flexible, inexpensive and compact gas sensor.